Fall to Me
by air29
Summary: Mila Newton has been friends with Quil for about a year. He's her best friend and she would do anything to help him. Things become complicated when Quil undergoes a change and when his best friend Jacob imprints on her. Lemons may occur later in the story
1. Chapter 1

**Fall to me**

**Ch.1 Worries**

Rain pelted my skin as I shoved another box into the car. "All set," I said to my brother Mike. He gave me a grin and ruffled my hair.

"Yep, I can't wait for college. No rules or parental supervision whatsoever," Mike grimaced at the ideal life ahead of him.

I was a tad bit jealous, but Mike definitely had earned it. Four years of miserable high school had got him a decent scholarship to USW. Plus his somewhat girlfriend Jessica would be tagging along with him. Mike would be okay at University. Mike gave me a reassuring hug.

"I'll miss you, squirt. Behave for mom and don't do drugs," He teased.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh please, save your hallmark moment for someone else." I headed back to the dryness of my house. My parents went outside to gush over Mike's departure. Maggie my stray fat Tabby cat bounded over to my side as I slipped into the front door. I knew she wanted to desperately try to find a way into the house, but mom wouldn't deal with her shedding. Bleh like it mattered to anyone but her. The house needed to stay clean for her sanity.

A second later the phone rang. I went to answer it and said a casual hello into the cordless phone.

"Hey, haven't talked to you in a while." A voice slurred.

Oh wonderful, Phil again. "What you want Phil?"

I waited and got the expected answer. "You"

Well he was the last person I'd want. Phil was cool to hang out with as long as he kept away from alcohol, but I knew he couldn't go a day without a shot of Tequila. "Look, you need to quit calling my house every time you down a bottle of Vodka. Just get some rehab and leave me alone," I retorted annoyed that I had to deal with him again and again.

The phone went dead and a smile danced onto my lips in bliss. Hopefully he'd get it by now that I didn't want to play his games. I went upstairs to my room and got out Moby Dick. I had just got the book from the library the other day and was curious to start reading one of the many American Classics. Books captivated most of my attention. A soft knock came from my door.

"Come in," I called opening up to the first page of the book. I had no intention of reading the author's note. I wanted to get right to the beginning of the story.

A dark skin guy came and took a seat at the end of my bed. Quil, my good friend from La Push had finally paid me a visit.

"So you decided to actually see me in person?" I questioned his new motive. According to him he couldn't be around me anymore, which I knew was a load of crap.

"Mila, I'm sorry. I just am following the rules."

I glared. "Yeah, well why have you suddenly chosen to ignore them?" I demanded so angry I threw the book at him.

He caught though between his hands. "Because I'm tired of fighting them, I need you." He said eyes dark and serious. I remember vaguely when he used to be the goof that would always have a smile on his face. Now he looked so worn and out of it. Like he had a lot on his mind and couldn't seem to ease the thoughts. Frustration must what be what was troubling him. Quil needing me seem so silly. I felt that I was the one who needed him, not the other way around. We were friends but lately he had been avoiding me and not returning my calls which made me believe our friendship had ended.

"Quil, I thought you didn't want to be my friend. You avoided me and I know that your excuses are all lies. Who is telling you that you can't be friends we me?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"The guys I told you about, the ones who began to bother Embry and then got to Jacob. Now they are getting to me too. I don't want you to be around me because I think they might go after you too. Jacob and Embry don't talk to me anymore but I know that they are hiding something."

A little shiver entered my skin. "Okay, so were still friends. I know you're worried about them but maybe those guys aren't as bad as they seem." I said trying to assure Quil that all was good.

"No you don't get it Mila" Quil took in a deep breath. "I remember how frighten they use to be of the gang. Now it's gotten worse and I don't to be the next target. Mila, it's scaring the hell out of me. I need to talk to you, because you're my only friend left."

My eyes water slightly. My friend needed me and I would be there for him. "Quil its okay, I'll always be there for you. You're my best friend," I admitted. "My only friend" It was true. I didn't have any friends that I could really talk to. Not like Quil. I gave him a hug, not letting go I rested my head on his shoulder and he did the same to me. We comforted each other and cried softly. We were both scared. I was afraid I'd lose my best friend and Quil was afraid of losing himself to the La Push gang. I pulled away after a few minutes. He wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"I'll be okay, Mila."

I nodded and leaned into his side. My mother came into the room then. "You kids okay? I heard crying and I thought that something happened." She asked.

"Were just sad about Mike leaving," I lied elbowing Quil.

He laughed. "Yeah were such cry babies."

My mother nodded and left. "Leave the door open," She called out.

I rolled my eyes at her mother instincts. Quil wouldn't try anything. Our relationship was strictly friendship, no more than that.

"I should go," Quil said.

"You just got here." I said, not wanting him to walk away yet. I still had things I needed to ask him.

"Yeah but my mom thinks I'm at the library and you know how she worries." He said shaking his head at his mother's worries.

"Aw better hurry back your mommy needs you!" I teased.

He chuckled. "Yeah I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Uh I have school and so do you," I reminded him.

He shrugged. "So, just ditch. Besides we could go to Port Angles or something."

Another issue with Quil lately is he had been acting so arrogant. "Yeah, well some other time I have finals."

He snorted. "You care about your grades all of a sudden."

I glare at him. "What's wrong with you? I can't believe your being such a jerk!"

He rolled his eyes and got up to leave. "Wait," I said and I caught his arm. He turned to face me. I let go quickly, his skin felt so hot, like he had a fever. "Are you feeling okay, your skin feels like it's on fire?"

Quil began to quiver, his skin rolling with anger. "I'm fine," He growled and yanked away from my grip. He stormed out of my room. I went to the window of my room and watch him run into the forest. If I wasn't so stupid, I wouldn't have followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 Wolves**

I called his name over and over but couldn't find him. Quil had about a minute start to run off before I decided to follow after him. Everything in the forest looked the same, green and some more green. I kept on searching as I ignored the cold. My arms had goose bumps platter on them and on my legs. I shivered and made my way to a tree. I kicked it in frustration and continued my frantic search. He had to be around here somewhere. A howl flew into the air and I froze. Wolves were not a good sign. I didn't want to have an encounter with one at all.

A couple more calls came from the distance. I didn't move from where I was, I was too afraid to continue walking. Isn't that what is recommended if you come across wildlife, not to move a muscle. Hmm, maybe it was just in Jurassic Park.

"Are you lost," I heard a deep voice asked.

I turned, my heart practically launching out of my chest. There stood Jacob. I had only met him a few times from when I use to go over to Quil's but he looked so different now. He was shirtless, abs formed his chest along with biceps that he didn't have before.

"Sort of," I answered. "I was trying to find a friend."

Jacob looked dumbstruck. He never stared at me like this before. He just kept on looking at me. I felt uncomfortable. Knowing that Quil thought Jacob and Embry were dangerous made me want to jump out of my own skin.

Just as if nothing had happened Jacob snapped out of his trance. "I-I could help you find your way back home." He addressed.

I nodded. "Okay," I said. Maybe Quil had gone home a different way.

An enormous wolf shot of some trees as he raced by, three wolves trailing behind him and I felt faint. Jacob had pulled me out of the way as the three wolves cornered the wolf they had been chasing. He looked so scared and then I saw him. Quil, I could tell it was him. His eyes were brown and afraid. I ran to him but was pull back by Jacob.

"Leave it alone, "Jacob said.

I yanked my arm from his grip. "Quil!" I called out.

Jacob turned my head to face him. "Who told you?" He demanded anger in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I could tell it was Quil because of his eyes. Not because someone had told me. "No one told me. I can tell just by looking at him."

Jacob moved me along, away from the wolves who were coaxing Quil.

"He's gonna be fine, let me get you somewhere safe."

Before I could protest Jacob cradled me in his arms and ran faster than any human could. He kept the pace and didn't speak until we reached a small house. He set me down so we were facing each other. "Is that what you all are?"

He nodded. "Yes, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Two things crossed my mind when he said that. One, who would I tell? Two, I didn't want to know what they would do to me if I exposed their secret. "I won't tell anyone." I answered skeptically.

He nodded and led me to the front porch of the house. Besides the fact that I had witness wolves chasing my best friend, who now was one of them; the house made me feel comfortable, homey even. Jacob walked into the house and ushered me to follow him. He led me to a kitchen and a thin girl with long black hair greeted us.

"I didn't expect any of you to be back so soon," The girl questioned Jacob as she looked over to me. "Who's this?"

"Quil's friend, found her wandering around in the forest," Jacob told her.

I decided to step in. "I was looking for Quil not wandering."

He shot a slight glare but let it go. "Does she know?" The girl asked. Jacob nodded in defeat.

"Well, I'm Emily." The girl introduced with a light wave.

"Mila Newton," I said. She smiled.

"Are you hungry, I was just making some food for the guys?" She offered taking out some plates and setting them on the table.

Was I hungry, no not really? I wanted to make sure Quil was alright, despite that Jacob had assured me he would be fine. "Sure," I told her, helping her with the food.

"I'm going to go check in with Sam, see how Quil's doing," Jacob said walking out the back door. The girl didn't reply but instead took in a deep breath.

"Poor boy," She said her face crumpling in sorrow.

"Are you okay?" I asked suddenly worried if she would be okay.

"I don't know. I just feel sorry for him. Another one has to go through this, I'll be fine." She said getting a grip.

"How did you find out?" I asked her, trying to shy away from the Quil topic so I wouldn't fall to pieces as well.

"I met Sam." She sighed at his name. It was a happy one though. "My cousin introduced me to him and we fell in love."

I smiled. "That's good."

"Yeah and he told me about his secret and now I understand him better. It just upsets me when others have to join this lifestyle," Emily whispered.

Just as quick as she became upset, Emily was back to her happy self. It confused me and made me wonder how much stress was put on her and the others. Then I noticed something I hadn't before, her face. A mask of scars from the tip of her forehead fell to the end of her lip. I wanted to ask what happened to her face but was terrified of the answer. Emily was absolutely breath taking but with her scar it distracted her natural beauty from being seen. I wonder why I hadn't noticed it before. I guess I was in shock.

The back door swung open and in came three guys. All of them had cropped hair and were shirtless like Jake had been. One was dress in khaki cut-offs while the other had blue crisp jean shorts the fell to his knees. The last one to come in, I realized it was Embry. Quil did mention that his two friends had changed completely from when I last saw them. Quil, I wonder how he was. How scared he must be and eternally scared by his emotions of fear. _He's going to be okay, he's tough. _Was he really all that strong though? He had changed earlier from a normal boy and into a large wolf.

"You okay?" Embry asked breaking me from my thoughts.

_Was I okay? Hmm no I just saw my friend terrorized by a bunch of gangly over-grown wolves; of course I'm not okay. _I gave him a weak smile though. "Fine," I said not wanting to have to deal with him.

Embry nodded. "We couldn't tell him before, it's against the rules." He told me.

He must be thinking that Quil had spoken horrid stories of his ex-friends completely shutting him out of their lives. Gee well I'd guess that was what he hinted at. That it wasn't his and Jacob's fault for ending their friendship with Quil, but the rules. "Rules, last I check you constantly break the rules."

He grimaced. "Let's just say I rather not get my ass kicked."

I raised a brow questioning this new and improved Embry Call. "Why would you get beat up for that?"

He laughed. "You're so naïve and young."

I glared at him. He'd always been a bit annoying and acted like a jerk. "Whatever"

He took a seat at the table and so did the other two. "So has Jake told her?" The khaki one asked Emily.

"Told her what," She asked with confusion.

The others chuckled. "I'll tell you later," He said with a laugh.

My instincts told me I didn't want to know but somewhere in the back of my brain, I wanted desperately to know what they were talking about.

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews I have gotten so far, I really appreciate them. Let me know what the rest of you think of the story. Chapter three is on its way soon so keep on reading! -Air-**


	3. Chapter 3

I was beginning to get annoyed. They were talking about me and I was sitting right here. The least they could do is clue me in. I hated secrets; they always have pissed me off. Emily turned to smile at me.

"Are you alright?" She asked me, I could tell she wanted me to feel better.

I felt sick, like I was going to puke. I really hated throwing up it was so disgusting. I managed to keep it together though. It'd be so embarrassing to barf in front of everyone. "Can I go home? I really don't feel good." Emily nodded. "Boys, can one of drive her home?"

"I'll do it," Khaki boy responded.

He led me out of the house and I waved goodbye to Emily. I started to breathe through my mouth. That took away my nausea stomach. "Um are you okay?" Khaki boy asked?

I nodded. "I hope so. I just feel like throwing up."

He frowned. "I'm sorry. Big shock for you huh?"

"You have no idea— well I guess you kind of do."

He nodded, "Yeah it's weird at first, but Jake will take good care of you. Don't worry."

"What?" I asked.

"Uh…sorry I mean. Forget I said anything."

I got pissed at that. "Tell me what's going on; I'm sick of this little secret thing that's going on." I said crossing my arms.

Khaki boy just shook his head. "I can't it's not my responsibility. Plus he'll kill me if I do. Just don't worry okay."

I sighed with frustration. "Fine, what's your name?" I couldn't keep thinking of him as Khaki boy.

"Jared," He said as we continued walking towards a blue truck.

"Mila Newton," I said.

He smiled. "So you and Quil are good friends huh?" His eyebrows raised in question.

We were in the car now and he started the car, driving off. "Um yeah, just friends though. Well no he's my best friend." I said smiling back but then I remember, _Quil. _My smile turned into a frown from my worries.

"Hey, he'll be okay. We're not going to hurt him. Sam will explain everything. I guess you know now, about the legends."

I nodded. "Quil mentioned them since I dared him too."

He shook his head, "I'm not surprised he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He didn't know they were true. Where do you live?"

"Oh do you know where the sporting goods store is in Forks?" I asked him.

"Newton's?" Jared asked in surprise.

"Um yeah, my family owns the place. You can drop me off there; my dad should still be there." I said gazing out the window. The car smelled faintly of pine.

"Ok," He said.

The rest of the drive was quiet. I didn't mind the silence though. It helped me think some. I was hoping that once I went home I could avoid all of this. Before I knew it the truck pulled into the parking lot of Newton's. The building needed a new paint job and I was dreading the idea of my dad making me help him paint a new coat.

"Thanks for driving me back Jared." I said getting out of the car.

He gave a smile of reassurance. "No problem. See you around, and try not to worry about Jacob."

"Jacob?" I asked confused.

"I mean Quil. Sorry I get names confused easily."

I shook my head. "Why do you keep talking about Jacob? I don't care about him."

Jared flinched a bit. "Okay, I'm sorry I said anything. Look I have to go, bye." He drove off before I could get my answers. I balled my fists and stormed into the store. Today wasn't a busy day so I didn't freak any customers out as I walked over to where my dad was standing. He stood in front of the cashier. He smiled at the red haired woman who purchased a water bottle. He handed the bottle to her and smiled again when he saw me.

I waited for the woman to walk out of the store before I began to start. "Can you ask mom to come pick me up?" I asked. My voice came out in a high whisper. The damn tears I tried to fight came down my cheeks.

"Aw honey, what's wrong? How come you're not at home in the first place?"

I shook my head. "Something happened with Quil. He's different now…" I sobbed. I didn't want to explain about how my best friend transformed into a wolf about an hour ago. Besides it was partly true.

"Here, I'm going to take a break. Let's go to the diner and you can tell me all about it in the car."

I nodded numbly, "Okay dad." We drove to the diner. I felt sick to my stomach thinking about how Quil was a werewolf. I mean he's my best friend. My best friend is a werewolf! Plus I can't tell anyone about what really happened, even when I wanted to spill my guts to my dad. My dad cleared his throat, he probably was wondering why I hadn't started explaining what happened. I decided to make something up.

"I like Quil and he doesn't like me back." I replied letting tears of frustration fall. I didn't like him that way but hey I needed to make up a story, and it was a lot better than 'hey Quil's a werewolf'.

"Aw pumpkin, I'm sorry. It'll be okay, there a lot of better guys out there. Besides you deserve better."

I sniffed. "Thanks dad, I'm just a little down. You're right though there are other guys out there."

"That's right baby," He said and we pulled into the driveway of the diner.

We split a sandwich and order a salad to share. My dad and I both eat small amounts so every time we go out to eat we share. I looked around the diner, it wasn't full today. I considered the fact that school hadn't started yet and most of the teenagers were on vacation. Living in a small town makes hot spots limited so I guess the diner was the hang out. I sipped some ice tea and looked at my dad.

"You know, Geoffrey's son is single." My dad said after wiping his mouth.

I blushed. "Dad!"

He chuckled. "I'm only joking."

I had to laugh along with him. "Dad has anything abnormal ever happen to you?"

My dad shook his head. "What do you mean by abnormal?"

"Like something unreal. You know any Syfy related things." I clarified. Was this a good idea? I mean he probably would ask me what was troubling me but I could just say I'm being curious.

"No. Has anything abnormal happen to you?" He asked curiosity radiated off his eyes.

"Nope, I was just curious. I think I've been reading too much fantasy." I stated. It was a total lie. Most of the literature I read was fantasy.

We were both finished so my dad gave the waitress a tip and we headed back home. My dad had to return to the store so I went up to my room. I was quite tired from everything that had happened today. I laid back on the bed and looked up the plastic glow in the dark stars on my ceiling. I smiled remembering when I used to be obsessed with Astronomy. Mike had gotten them for me on my birthday along with a book on planets.

I missed my brother even though he barely left this morning. It was around five so I decided to take a shower and then head off to bed early. After the hot shower I felt my weariness evaporate and my hands picked up a journal. I wanted to write about today. About what I witnessed and the information I now held in my noggin.

So I wrote about my brother leaving, Quil's fears and transformation, even about Jared and his constant banter about Jacob. I don't remember when I dozed off but I did.

_The clouds covered the sun like a typical day in Forks. I felt myself breath heavily from fear. Someone was chasing me and I was running. I ran and ran like my life was at stake, and of course it was. I glanced behind me and saw a pale guy. He looked hungry and crazed. My knees buckled and I fell onto the sodden ground in the green forest. _

_I glanced at my hands, mud kissed my palms. The pale guy had dark hair and red eyes. He moved like a comet. His hand touched my shoulder and he pulled me to my feet. _

"_And you think I'm dangerous, look around honey." He whispered in my ear and disappeared. I shuddered and there was a pack of wolves. One of them was Quil._

I awoke gasping for breath. My heart felt like a tambourine being shaken. I touched my head and sweat appeared on my hand. Damn. I never have nightmares. I pulled the blankets off me and slipped on my slippers. I needed water, my throat felt dry and itchy. My hands shook as I descended down the stairs and into the kitchen. I filled up a cup and drank. I filled another and downed it as well. Setting the cup aside I went outside. It was a stupid thing to do, especially after what I just dreamt.

Somehow I felt like I was being pulled out the door. Everything around me felt second nature. The darkness that cascaded around me welcomed me with open doors. Then I was running into the forest and I didn't stop until I tripped over a branch. The darkness consumed me, I was out.

Surely I had to be dreaming, I mean I would never run into a forest. I was pressed to something warm. A heating pad? I opened my eyes and clutched my head. A sharp pain hit me. I realized someone was carrying me. That's when I snapped. I struggled to get out of the grasp and began to scream out for help.

"Shh, it's alright. It's me Jacob. I'm not going to hurt you. I found you passed out in the forest." He said alarmed.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" I demanded.

"Um, well I patrol at this time."

I shook my head. "Why where I live? I didn't run that far."

Did he just blush? No I must be seeing things. I did hit my head after all. "Well no but I wanted to make sure you were okay. Quil was too busy to come out here."

"So he sent you?" I pressed folding my arms.

"Yeah, he's really worried."

"Why? I'm fine." I lied. Not exactly, I did have a creepy nightmare and ran into the forest at night. I must be crazy, that or in shock. Then it hit me like a bulldozer. "Oh now I get it. You're trying to cover up. Well done Jacob. You're that guy, who stole that girl from my brother. Wasn't her name Stella?"

"Bella," Jacob corrected. "And no that's not why I'm out here. Wait your Edward's sister?"

"No! That guy is creepy. Mike's my brother, the one who threw up. Then how come you're sweaty and blushing?" I asked. Shit I needed to quit embarrassing the poor guy.

"Oh uh I remember him."

He was obviously avoiding my question. I thought it was cute. What? No I didn't. He felt really warm and comfortable. That hit had to have been really hard since I felt these strange emotions. Why did he make me feel so comfortable and secure? I mean I only met him a few times and that's because he's Quil friend. My heart began to beat like crazy. I looked up at him and he looked down. Did he feel what I felt?

His eyes were a muddy brown and he leaned down. Uh oh. His lips brushed mine sending me chills of pleasure. I cupped his face kissing him back. It was such an intense kiss. I had to pull away for breath.

"Wow," Was all that I could say. Then I remembered Quil, he was going to kill me. "Shit!" I muttered in frustration.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

I cut him off. "No it's Quil; he's going to kill me for this."

Jacob chuckled. "I wouldn't let him."

I laughed. "So much has happened today."

"Technically it's tomorrow." Jacob said, he was still carrying me but I didn't care.

I liked it too much. "That's true." So many wonders came to my mind, about Jacob, and my nightmare.

**Sadly I take forever to update. So many stories so little time. Well thanks for putting up with my slow updates and for the wonderful reviews. Here's chapter 3…enjoy!**

**~Air~**


	4. Chapter 4

After Jacob walked me back to my house I gave him a peck on the cheek before heading into my house. I felt on edge but at the same time there was something that told me that everything would be alright. I wasn't sure what it was exactly but I had finals tomorrow so when I got to my room, I collapsed onto my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. The blue digital alarm clock buzzed waking me up. I groaned it was six a.m. I reluctantly got up from my bed and went into the bathroom for a shower.

My dad drove me to school and wished me good luck on finals. I was looking forward to summer break despite the mosquitoes that had arrived. Mostly rain so far but soon we'd get some sunshine at least. At school my two friends Kevin and Alex met me by my locker. They took one look at me and gasped. "What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, just you look kind of pale." Alex stated lamely.

I rolled my eyes. "So do you goof ball."

He laughed. "I know, but you looked like you had a rough night. I mean shouldn't be happy your brother took off?"

I shrugged. "Yeah I guess but I kind of miss him. I have no one to annoy now."

They laughed and we took off toward our classes. I was happy the math portion wasn't so difficult. I didn't study much so maybe it wasn't as hard as I thought it was. Once the morning classes ended I went to the usual lunch table my friends and I ate at. Alex and Kevin were both eating already. I really didn't get how guys eat so much but didn't gain a bit of fat. It's so unfair. "Eating as usual?" I stated taking a seat across them.

"We got you a cookie," Kevin said innocently passing it over to me reluctantly.

I rolled my eyes. "That's the last time I five lunch money to the two of you."

"Aw come on. Were going boys here, besides this way you can keep up that amazing figure you have."

"Quit trying to suck up." I snapped and took a bite of the cookie. At least they gave me a napkin to set it down on.

Kevin held his hands up. "Alright!"

I giggled and continued eating. Kevin and Alex told me about their plans for prom and how they got asked by two junior girls. I managed to contain a straight face since little did those girls know how immature these two bone heads were. "Why would they ask you guys?"

"Guess they were desperate," Alex grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

"Gross, I don't want to know about your sex life!" I complained covering my ears.

They burst into a fit of laughter. I tossed my napkin into the trash can and told them I needed to return some books. I left the table and made my way to the tiny school library. I wandered over to the return box and slipped two paperback books into the slot. I wanted to take some fresh air so I headed out into the parking lot. A couple students lingered around their cars but paid no attention to me. I went over to a tree that stood near the edge of the forest.

I leaned against it and took in the fresh pine scent of the outdoors. I shut my eyes in content, letting my brain rest from all the tests. I felt warm hands wrap around me. I jumped my eyes snapping open. There stood Jacob. He grinned and chuckled at my expression. I would have cussed him out for scaring me but decided against it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and couldn't help but be happy he was here. I cursed at myself silently for feeling giddy when he was near.

"I was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop on by," He joked.

I shook my head. "Sure. Now really why are you here?"

"Ouch, to think you'd actually want to see me."

I shook my head. "Don't be a baby."

He chuckled. "Just kidding, well I wanted to see you."

"How'd you know I'd come outside?"

"Uh, I didn't I was hoping I'd see you after school. Besides aren't you glad you came out now?"

I nodded. "I guess so."

He took my hands in his. It felt right to have our hands intertwined. He grinned and pulled us into the trees. "Teacher," He said and we went a little deeper into the trees.

I blushed as he stared into my eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful." Jacob told me before he kissed my lips. Naturally my hands move from his to wrap around his neck. He moved his hands to hold my waist. I felt his tongue slide against my bottom lip. I parted my lips to allow his warm tongue to slip into my mouth. My heart thudded with excitement as his hand slipped up my back and into my hair. A growl interrupted us both. I jumped and we both turned to see Quil. He looked extremely piss off.

"What the fuck Jacob?" He demanded shaking from head to toe.

Jacob pulled me behind him. "Quil look I'm—" He started.

"She's my best friend. You traitor!" He yelled at him and charged for him.

"Get back Mila. Go back inside the school. I'll be fine." Jacob told me quickly and sprung toward Quil.

The two of them burst into their wolf forms and began to fight. I obeyed Jacob's orders and ran back toward the school. I made my way up the parking lot and back into the building. I prayed silently that Jacob would be okay. He'd explained this all to Quil. And I sure hoped Quil would calm down too.

Students were making their way back to class and obviously lunch had ended. I went to my Physics class, where I had yet another final to take. By the end of the day I had almost a headache from all the tests. I was relieved that summer was coming so soon. I felt kind of sorry for Mike that he went to take college courses for the summer. I mean seriously I rather relax before starting university life. Alex and Kevin met me outside of class; they had smirks on their face. Sometimes it was like they were twins or were thinking the same thing.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" I asked aspirated. I wasn't in the mood for their usual crap.

"Calm down tiger, we just seemed to wonder what took you so long at lunch." Kevin teased and wiggled his eyebrows at Alex.

I rolled my eyes. "I just wanted some fresh air so I decided to hang out in the parking lot."

"Uh huh, I bet you had company too." Alex implored with a smirk.

"Okay, cough it up. What are the two of you hiding?"

"What are we hiding? We should ask the same to you." Kevin replied.

"I'm not hiding anything." I said crossing my arms. "Are you?"

"Nope," They said in unison.

I wanted to smack them for their continuous grinning but I did not want to get suspended. "Okay then, clearly there is nothing going on so we can go back to being normal."

They burst into laughter. "I can't believe you didn't see us. We were like a foot away from you and your Indian lover."

"What?" I asked confused. "What the hell you guys! Why didn't either of you say anything?" I exploded at them.

Kevin and Alex smacked each other's fists and struggled to compose their expressions. "Because we didn't want to interrupt your magical moment," Alex replied his laughs quieting down.

I stormed away and out the door to the parking lot. They just ugh! I can't believe Jacob didn't tell me they were standing a foot away. He should have said something too. Grr…I wanted nothing to do with men all together. Quil, Jacob, Alex, and Kevin had surely decided today was the day to piss me off. I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for my mom to hurry and pick me up. Her and dad took turns picking and taking me to school since Mike had graduated. The seniors were lucky this year. The teachers decided to reward them by letting them graduate a month early. I guess it was because they felt that they deserved it or whatever. I glowered as it began to sprinkle. Now I had to deal with rain. Thank god it was summer vacation, _finally_.

**Short chapter, I know. I thought it was a good way to end the chapter though. Oh and I noticed how I made the mistake of making Mike leave to college before finals were over so I just decided to pretend that they didn't have to take them out of the favoritism of the seniors of that graduating year by allowing them to graduate early. It would just confuse more to go back and fix anything so yeah. Sorry for the slow updates but I got a bunch of stories to update. Well enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**~Air~**


End file.
